


Восточный лес (33 коряги)

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Category: The Losers (2010), The Losers (Comic)
Genre: Art, Digital Media, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Fix-It, Forest Sex, M/M, Missing Scene, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Photoshop, Unsafe Sex, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Если была беда, то держались гордо,Если была любовь, то любовь до гроба.Жизнь научила всех не давить на горло.[Сплин - «Путь на Восток»]Хочешь, я буду ласковой кошкойСидеть у твоих обнажённых ног.Нет, пожалуй, я вру немножко -Просто сидеть я бы вряд ли смог.[Чиж & Со - «Я не такой»]
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Series: Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184210
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Level 4: Визуал от M до E WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Восточный лес (33 коряги)

**Author's Note:**

> Если была беда, то держались гордо,  
> Если была любовь, то любовь до гроба.  
> Жизнь научила всех не давить на горло.  
> [Сплин - «Путь на Восток»]
> 
> Хочешь, я буду ласковой кошкой  
> Сидеть у твоих обнажённых ног.  
> Нет, пожалуй, я вру немножко -  
> Просто сидеть я бы вряд ли смог.  
> [Чиж & Со - «Я не такой»]


End file.
